Raven Queen
Rainha Corvoé um personagem introduzido em 2013 e versátil. Ela é parte de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões como uma próxima Rainha e ela é uma estudante de Ever After High. Não há conflito do destino, ela não é Rebeldelado. De fato, ela é tecnicamente uma fundadora do movimento Rebelde, porque foi sua rejeição de seu destino que inspirou os outros. Você não é outra situação, por causa dos outros alunos, rebeldes e membros de realces na associação, procurem uma orientação, o que pode não ser possível oferecer. Raven não é "maligno" em nenhum trecho de definição e, portanto, interpretar o papel do vilão não combina bem com ela. Nem ela gosta da perspectiva da punição que ela, como vilão, está destinada. Resolva apenas seu problema como uma grande quantidade de energia e, como tal, ela não pode ajudar os outros a tomarem como seus próprios decisões pessoais. Portrayers In English, Raven Queen is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, Raven Queen is voiced by Mildred Barrera. Character Personality Contrary to popular belief at Ever After High, Raven Queen is evil or even so much as mean. She is mean sometimes but, kind, extremely loyal to her friends and considerate with a sarcastic side born from frustration over her unjust reputation. When people try to socialize with her, she is skeptic about their intentions, but not so much that it limits her ability to make new friends. Raven loves music, she is often seen with her headphones on and she plays the guitar and sings when no one is around. One of her most favorite artists is Taylor Quick. Raven is not the first student to dislike where her story is taking her, but she is the only one in her class to take actions towards free will: starting with the small step of pursuing her love of music, a subject usually reserved for good princesses. Kingdom Raven is the prin Appearance Raven Queen has pale skin, violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. Her hair is styled half-up, half-down. Despite not being evil, Raven does love the fashion prescribed by her dark destiny. She accessorizes with lots of silver and other gray metals against a backdrop of purple and black fabric. Spikes, studs and chains are a regular appearance in her fashion choices, as are feathers and dragon-style scales. Fairy tale Relationships Family Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen. According to "Raven Queen's Story", the two have a strained relationship, though they did share several happy memories when Raven was younger.Facebook The Evil Queen is currently locked up in mirror prison and often speaks badly about Raven's father, the Good King, whom she considers spineless and pathetic. This angers Raven, as she has a good relationship with her father.Raven has a sister named Evie from descendants that her mom and dad never told her about it Friends Raven is best friends with, Bunny Blanc who originally was going to be her roommate until Apple White requested that she be roommates with Raven instead. Apple and Raven were not friends, although they attempted to be on friendly terms at least. The destiny conflict often kept them at odds. Though in "Way Too Wonderland", Apple admits that Raven's heart is too good for evil, so she should be free to right her own destiny, meaning that they've worked things out. Raven is also close friends with Lizzie Hearts and Cerise Hood and has been in friendly terms with Dexter Charming from the start, even calling him a friend. Raven and Apple also appear to be close with, C.A Cupid that was transferred to Monster High. Pet As a child, Raven had a puppy named Prince. During Legacy Year, Raven acquires a dragon named Nevermore.The Storybook of Legends Romance Raven's priority in life is where her story is and should be going, which leaves no energy to spend on dating. Dexter Charming has a crush on her, but she is oblivious to this. In "True Hearts Day", Dexter expresses his liking for her through a poem and she eventually figures out that he wrote it. However, at one point Raven believes that Daring is the one who wrote it but only briefly develops feelings for him. In "Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda", it is shown that the two have mutual feelings for each other. Then, in "Chosen with Care" she gets asked out on a date by him and says yes, much to C.A. Cupid's dismay. In "Just Sweet", Raven expresses her excitement for Dexter asking her out at last, which might indicate that she was waiting for Dexter to ask her out on a date. In "Date Night", she and Dexter go on their first date. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Raven Queen. * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Raven Queen's profile. * May 30, 2013: Raven Queen's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Raven Queen makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Raven Queen's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * Early July, 2013: Raven Queen makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * July 16, 2013: Raven Queen makes her book debut in "Raven Queen's Story". * June 9, 2015: Raven Queen makes a way to Alistair's dream love, Bunny's story. Gallery Profile art - Signature Raven Queen.jpg Profile art - Sig Raven listening to music.jpg Profile art- Raven Queen Legacy Day.jpg Profile art - Getting Fairest Raven.jpg Profle art- Raven Queen Thronecoming.png Profile art - Date Night Raven.jpg Profile art - Date Night Dexter and Raven.jpg Profile Art - Enchanted Picnic Raven.jpg Profile art - School Spirit Raven.jpg Profile art - Evil Raven Queen.jpg Profile art - WTW Raven.jpg Profile art - Basic Raven Queen.jpg Profile art - DG Raven.jpg 6EEFF92B-B5B8-4515-9C3C-A972690037FD.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Royals